That's What You Get
by I'llbeme813
Summary: Edward wakes up hungover with no pants on. His best friend, Bella wakes up in the same manor. Both are wearing wedding rings. A divorce is set up and wedding planning is resumed. After running away, Bella runs into Edward six years later and Edward is in for the shock of his life. AH BxE eventually. Rated M for language and possible lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**~!~**

**Edward's POV**

My head is pounding. It feels like the seven dwarfs made my brain their workplace. When I try to open my eyes, the sunlight blinds me. I groan loudly and then freeze as I feel movement at my side. I open my eyes again and see the small womanly body next to me. She's wearing a shirt, that's a good sign right? It means we didn't have sex? Then I move and the cover falls, she may be wearing a shirt but neither of us is wearing pants. I see a small birthmark at the base of her back and my mouth falls open. I know that birthmark. It's my best friends. Bella Cullen.

" Shit! Dammit! Bella, wake up. We've got a problem.", I shake her awake. She moans and then rolls over to glare at me. Then she notices she's got no pants on. She yanks the comforter up.

" Oh god, did we...Did we um, y'know?", She asks. I sigh sadly and put my head in my hands. How could I do this? How could I be so foolish? What about my Tanya? She's going to be devastated! She's going to hate me! Bella moves off the bed and then groans.

" We definitely had sex.", She sighs.

" How do you know? Maybe we just got hot and took off our pants.", I growl.

" Oh I don't know Edward, how about because I'm freaking sore in a place I shouldn't be sore in. Also, looks like we forgot to clean up after our little escapade. I've got the evidence dried onto my thigh.", her tone is angry.

" Fuck! Bella, what the hell am I going to do? I have to tell Tanya! What if she calls the wedding off? I can't lose her!", I cried.

" Just...Calm down. Shit...", She gawks at my hand. I look down and I roll my eyes. I look at her hand.

" Perfect! Just, Fucking perfect!", I run my hands through my hair. " What am I supposed to do? How do I fix this?", I murmur to myself.

" I-I'll get divorce papers drawn up. You'll sign them. You and Tanya's wedding isn't for another three months so the waiting period will be over.", she strides past me and into the bathroom. I decide that I should call Tanya. She answers the phone and my heart breaks. Her voice is so sweet. She talks to me with so much love and all I can think about is how much I hurt her.

We get back on a plane to Forks, Washington. The flight shouldn't take too long. The silence between Bella and I is awkward. I can't talk to her though. She had less to drink than me, she should have known what was going on and put a stop to it. The plane ride lasts three hours. We land in Seattle and then drive back to Forks. I drop Bella at her apartment without so much as a goodbye. She tells me that she'll call me when the papers are in. I nod my head and then go home. Tanya is waiting for me. I walk in and set my luggage down. She wraps her arms around me and I breathe in deep.

" We need to talk.", I quietly whisper to her. She pulls back with a worried expression.

" What's wrong?", she asks. I lead her over to the couch and we sit down. I put my head in my hands.

" I cheated.", I state.

" At what? Blackjack? Honey that's fine, you counted cards, so what?", her perfectly plucked eyebrows come together.

" No Tanya. I had an affair. I swear to you, I didn't mean it. It meant nothing to me.", I rush out.

" Who? How far did it go?", she asks in a emotionless tone.

" Bella... We had sex... We got married.", Tanya gasps, a look of pain covers her face and her hand covers her mouth. " She's already getting divorce papers ready. Tanya, I'm sorry. I can't tell you how sorry I am. I didn't mean for it to happen, I don't even remember it.", I promise her.

" I love you. That is why, I'm going to forgive you. Under one condition.", She growls.

" Anything! I'll do anything for you.", I say desperately.

" Other than signing those papers, you are to have nothing to do with that whore ever again. You will not see her, you will not talk to her. You won't even wave if you pass by on the street. I want her completely cut out of your life.", She demands. I've known Bella since first grade. She's been my first everything. Can I get rid of her that easily? I know the answer. For Tanya, yes. I'll get rid of her. I'll get rid of everything in my life resembling her. Especially my marriage to her.

" Ok, she's out. I love you. Please, don't forget that. I'm so sorry.", I kiss her deeply and she responds to it. She takes me to bed and has her way with me. When I stare at the ceiling while she's sleeping, I think of the friendship I'm going to lose. I think of all the years Bella supported me. I'll act like this is easy, but it won't be. Fuck, whoever said ' What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas' has apparently never had something bad happen to them in Vegas.

**~!~**

**So what did you think? Is Edward being to harsh on Bella? Is Tanya to forgiving?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Even if I want to, it's not mine.**

**Sorry I waited so long to post this chapter! I never had any free time to write it, honestly. I had cheerleading 6 days a week and I'm studying for midterms. **

**~!~**

**6 years later**

**Bella's POV**

Six years. Six years since I've seen Edward. Since I've talked to him. That one night in Vegas ruined our relationship. I can't help but think that somehow, Tanya may be involved in our parting. She's always hated me. It all started in 11th grade when she moved to Forks. Edward was in love with her almost as soon as he saw her. I can't blame him, she's one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen.

" Momma! I'm gonna be late!", a little voice shouts from behind me. I turn around and my heart melts.

" Buddy, what are you wearing?", I chuckle. He grins lopsidedly at me.

" I'm a big boy now Momma. I've gots to wear big boy clothes.", he had on his tux from my best girlfriend, Rose's wedding.

" Well, lucky for you, kindergarten isn't the best place for big boy clothes. C'mon, let's go get you into something more school appropriate.", I take his hand and we go back to his room.

My beautiful little boy was born nine months after Edward and I got married. Yes, he's Edward's son. No he doesn't know about him. I want it to stay that way too. He already shoved me out of his life, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if my baby got hurt too.

" Momma, why does Gianna have a daddy but I don't?", my baby asks me half way to his school. My heart races, it's the question I've been dreading since giving birth to him.

" Sometimes, a boy and a girl have a baby but the boy can't be the daddy. He's got things keeping him from being his baby's father. That's what happened with your daddy.", I tell him honestly.

" Oh, what's my daddy look like?", His cute little eyebrows furrow.

" Well, he's tall. He has green eyes just like you. His hair is just as crazy and uniquely colored as yours.", true to my words, my son looks exactly like Edward. Except he has my lips and ears.

" What's his name?"

" Edward Masen, he lives far away. In Forks, Washington.", I try and smooth his hair down.

" Like my name? Mommy he has my name too?", His big eyes widen. I chuckle a little bit.

" You technically have his name. His name is Edward Anthony Masen, yours is Tobias Edward Cullen.". I point out. He rolls his eyes. I know, I gave him Edward's name. I couldn't help it though, he's Edward's mini me.

" Mommy that name is weird. I'm just Toby.", my son informs me. I laugh. As soon as Toby went to pre-k he wanted to be called by his nickname and not his given name.

I drop Toby off and head to work. Hopefully those were all his questions. It hurts my heart answering them but I know he's a little boy who doesn't have his father. He's going to be curious. I just have to live with it.

**Once again, sorry for this being late. Review your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**~!~**

**Edward's POV**

" Tanya, I MOVED across the country for you, can't you do this one thing for me?", I beg her. The one thing I want and of course I know her answer.

" No, I'm sorry but I'm not ready! Not before I'm thirty.", Tanya shakes her head.

" What's two years? It'll take nine months before the baby is born, plus we probably won't get pregnant on the first try. You've been on birth control for years and your body is going to have to wear down the effects.", I state.

" Edward, my body is going to be ruined. I'm going to gain so many pounds it will look like I shoved a hot air balloon up my vagina and into my uterus. I don't want kids. I despise children, they're messy, loud and obnoxious. Maybe we can get a surrogate if you're that desperate for a child. We can hire a nanny to clean up all it's messes.", Tanya "relents". I glare at her.

" We've been married for almost six years. I love you and I want to make a baby with you, how could you not want that?", I ask. She takes a deep breath before turning to me.

" Kids hate me and I hate them. I don't want to be a mother, I don't want to get fat. I want to be successful. I want to be able to tour the country anytime I want. I can't do that with a kid hanging off my hip.", She shrugs and goes back to eating her salad.

I walk out of the room and onto the back porch which was littered with boxes. The beach was just a short 200 feet away. My hands run over my face. This was my life. A constant flurry of arguments and disappointment. Since we've gotten married all I've ever wanted was a child. I wanted a little boy to play baseball with or a little girl to hug me and call me Daddy.

We just moved to Florida. Sure the weather is nice and the view is great but whats the point? For Tanya it's her job. Apparently one of the best book editors lives here. And Tanya has to have the best. It's what drives her. She has to have the best everything. It's one of the things I hate about her.

I realized my mistake before I could take it back. Tanya is nothing but a cold bitch. She doesn't love me. No matter how much I love her, she'll never love me back. She wanted me for my money and that's it. Why did I choose her? Why couldn't I just see what was right in front of me six years ago?

I'm brought out of my thoughts by a dog barking and a little boy chasing it down the beach. He's reaching for the dog's leash but ends up tripping instead. I rush down to the beach and help him up. Tears fall down his face and his cheeks are red.

" Hey kiddo. Are you alright?", I ask him. He nods his head and looks past me at the dog who is now happily playing in the water just a few feet away.

" What's your name? Where are your parents?", I check and make sure he doesn't have any cuts or bruises.

" Toby, my mommy is working. Uncle Em was talking to one of his friends. I don't have a daddy. Mommy says that he wasn't able to be my daddy cause he had things keeping him away.", He wipes his face off.

" Well Toby, I'm guessing that, that's your dog. How about we go get him and I'll walk you back to your uncle?", he nods his head wearily but takes my hand. We get the dog and spend a good ten minutes walking the opposite way down the beach. Finally a very big, muscular man shouts the little boy's name and glares at me. Toby lets go of my hand and rushes to him. I walk up slowly and hand him the dog leash.

" He um, ran past my house and tripped. I was just bringing him back, I swear.", I hold my hands up in defense. He looks confused. He looks at Toby and then at me.

" Thanks for bringing him back. I wasn't paying attention and he got away. I was scared that he had drowned. I'm Emmett McCarty.", he holds out his free hand. I shake it.

" Edward Masen.", the little boy gasps.

" Your name is Edward Masen? What's your middle name?", he struggles out of Emmett's arms.

" Um, Anthony. My middle name is Anthony. I need to get going, my wife is at home waiting for me.", I point back in the direction of my house.

" No! Don't leave! You're here now! Nothing is keeping you away!", Toby shouts. I look at him, confused.

" What do you mean?", I asked him.

" Momma told me that I look exactly like my daddy! She said that his name is Edward Anthony Masen and that he couldn't be my daddy because things were keeping him away! But you're here now! We can be a family!", Toby screams.

" I think you've got the wrong guy, kiddo. I don't have any kids.", looking at him now, I can see a few similarities. The hair, the eyes, the nose... Okay, a lot of similarities but that doesn't mean anything.

" My name is Tobias Edward Cullen. I'm named after my daddy! You're my daddy! I just know it! You've got the same name and, and we look like each other! You've gotta be my daddy!", Tears fill the little boy's eyes. My blood runs cold. Cullen. Bella Cullen. Bella Masen. I heard that Bella had gotten a job out of state, I just didn't think it was this far out of state. I look towards Emmett.

" What's his mother's name?", I ask in a tight voice. He looks at me for a minute before sighing and answering.

" Bella Cullen. Don't even think about it. I've heard the story over and over again. I've held her while she cried over you. Stay away. You've done enough damage.", Emmett growls at me. I watch as he pulls the kid away. Quite possibly my kid. I might be a father! Not only did I marry, have sex with and divorce Bella. I may have gotten her pregnant too! How is it that everything I wanted with Tanya, has happened with Bella first? I let my thoughts overwhelm me. I HAVE TO FIND BELLA!

**~!~**

**So, chapter 3. Review your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**~!~**

**Bella's POV**

" Ms. Cullen, Emmett and Toby are here to see you.", my receptionist, Angela tells me. I smile politely at her.

" Send them in.", I tell her. She nods and heads back out to the reception area. Emmett walks back with a sobbing Toby. I rush out of my seat and grab my baby boy. He clings onto me tightly. .

" Emmett, what the hell happened? I told you to take care of him!", I growl. Emmett looks at the floor.

" He's here, Bells. Toby ran into him and he put the pieces together. I couldn't do anything! I swear I got him out of there as soon as possible!", I see tears fill Emmett's eyes.

" Who?", I ask confused. Emmett licks his lips and takes a deep breath before answering me.

" Edward, he ran into Edward and it was all my fault. I wasn't paying attention and he ran away with that stupid ass dog. I guess he tripped in front of Edward's house. Edward walked him back to me and, and Toby heard his name. I'm so sorry Bella. I never meant for this to happen.", Emmett presses his palms to his eyes. I hold onto Toby tighter.

Edward? Here in Florida? I took this job because of him. I wanted distance! I never wanted him to meet Toby. How do I deal with this now? What am I going to tell my son? I can't let my baby get hurt like I did. Edward, the man I was madly in love with, didn't want me. Why would he want the child we created together? Then again, how could someone not want a child as sweet as Toby?

" Emmett, what if he tries to take him from me? I need my baby. Edward...Edward is nothing to him. He didn't want me, he wanted her.", I cry. Toby clings to me tighter. I run my fingers through his hair and kiss his forehead.

" I don't know Bells, I just don't know. Um, I need to get home to Rosie. Do you wanna keep him here?", He asks. I nod my head. Emmett says goodbye and heads out. Toby goes and plays with the toys I have here for him. Angela walks in and sees my baby.

" You're six o'clock is here. Want me to send her in? I could just tell her that it's not a good time.", Angela offers. I shake my head.

" No, go ahead and send her in. Tobias, you will behave yourself.", I tell him strictly. He looks up from his coloring book and nods at me. A few minutes later, my second worst nightmare walks in. She sees me and her mouth drops. I look down at my copy of her book, Tanya Masen.

" Mrs. Masen, welcome to Volturi Publishing.", I put on my best fake smile. My little boy's head shoots up at the last name. I look over at him and shake my head.

" Isabella, what a surprise. Didn't think I'd be seeing you again.", Tanya sneers.

" Well, Tanya you did choose me as your editor. Though I don't know why you need one. I'll be honest with you, this is a piece of garbage. There are so many grammar and spelling mistakes it looks like five year old did it. How it even ended up on my desk to be edited is a mystery to me.", I growl. Tanya glares and sits across from me.

" Maybe because unlike you I have talent.", She grins.

" Talent? You spelled, "regrets" wrong. In case you didn't know, there is no "A" in regrets.", I smirk at her. She glares back at me.

" That is what you are for, to fix my mistakes. I'm a writer and you're being payed to look at my success.", she taunts. I snort.

" Obviously you haven't done your homework. I have three best selling novels and a fourth coming out in September. I only edit because I was given an opportunity to further my career. I have a very succesful children's book series as well.", I cross my arms over my chest. Out of the corner of my eye I see Toby crossing and uncrossing his legs.

" Sweetheart, you can go to the bathroom. Please come straight back though. Do not make a pit stop at Seth's desk for candy, I will find out. I don't want you spoiling your dinner.", I tell him. Tanya has just noticed him. Her mouth drops.

" Well, well, well... Would you look at that. Never expected you to get knocked up.", she chuckles evilly once Tobias leaves.

" Well, I did. Luckily he's the sweetest little boy I've ever met.", I smile slightly.

" At least Edward got what he wanted.", Tanya sighs angrily. My head shoots up.

" No, he didn't. He's my son, no one elses. I've raised him on my own. And what do you mean that he got what he always wanted?", I sneer at her.

" Edward's been pressuring me for a kid. At least I didn't have to get fat like you did.", She winks at me for some reason. Toby enters again with chocolate all over his face. I motion him over.

" Tobias Edward Cullen, what did I tell you about stopping at Seth's desk for candy?", I ask him. His gaze never wavers.

" Momma, I didn't stop at Seth's desk for candy. I promise!", He smiles lightly.

" Mhm, then where did you get candy from?", I cross my arms.

" Momma, Angela let me have some chocolate. Only a little bit though. She told me not to tell you cause she didn't want us both to get in trouble. It was yummy Momma! I'm sorry! I won't eat any more candy, ever again. Ever ever ever again!", tears fill his eyes. I wipe them away and kiss his forehead.

" Alright sweety, but next time, you need to ask me first. Got it? Go play.", he heads off to the coloring books again and sits down. Tanya and I are fed up with each other and we finish the meeting quickly.

I take Toby home and get him fed, bathed and to bed. I sit down in my room for about half an hour before dozing off to sleep. I'm awoken at four am to a loud banging on my front door. Tobias is clutching his teddy bear with a scared look on his face. I tell him to stay upstairs and I grab my pepper spray. I throw the door open and growl at who is standing before me.

" What in the hell do you think you're doing here? At four in the fucking morning, in fact.", I sneer. Edward runs a hand through his hair.

" I couldn't sleep. I had to find you and...And find out if I'm...If I'm a father.", he stutters out.

" You aren't, you never were.", I growl. He looks at me with hard eyes.

" How old is your son Bella? Is he five? Because if he is, I want a fucking DNA test. I want to see my son.", He glares at me. I look up the stairs to make sure Toby isn't there.

" He's my son, Mine. You weren't there! You don't get to be here now!", I'm trying to keep my voice down but it isn't working.

" I never had the chance to be there! I didn't know about him, you never told me! You just moved across the country taking my kid with you!", He yells. Toby hears and comes downstairs.

" Momma? Momma what's going on?", he sniffles. I glare at Edward before turning and picking Toby up.

" Nothing baby, c'mon, let's get you back to bed." I kiss his forehead as I carry him up the stairs. I tuck him back in and head back downstairs. Edward is looking at the pictures on the walls. I see a tear fall down his cheek.

" I've missed my son's whole life because you were pissed at me. I didn't get to hold him as a baby, or help him walk or, fuck, even see you pregnant. I'm being punished because you are mad. He has no father because you're mad.", Edward grits out.

" Would you really have accepted him? You didn't want me, you thought our night together was a mistake. How could I thrust a baby onto you? I couldn't let my baby get hurt the way I did. All you cared about was Tanya and how she was feeling! What about me Edward? Did you even care about how I was feeling? Of course you didn't. If Tanya's not alright, the whole world isn't right."

" I want to be there Bella. I don't want to miss any more milestones. I want to be his father.", his eyes feel like they're staring straight into my soul.

" I don't trust you. I'm sorry but...I can't trust you with my baby. Not when you broke my heart and you could possibly break his. I think you should leave. Please, it's...Well it's early and MY son has school at eight.", I push him out the front door.

" You can't keep me from my son Bella, you'll be hearing from my lawyers.", He growls before getting into his car and peeling out of my driveway. I feel the tears fall down my face and sobs erupt from my chest. Am I doing the right thing? Should I let Edward see Toby?

**~!~**

**Review your thoughts! Answer Bella's questions!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**~!~**

**Edward's POV**

" Mr. Masen, you do realize how delicate this situation is right? You're talking about talk taking a young boy away from the only parent he's ever known.", my lawyer, Riley Biers, tells me.

" Look, she kept me from my kid. I want to be his father. If she'd just let me see him, I wouldn't be doing this.", I say. Riley sighs and looks at his documents.

" Look, I'm advising that you cancel this whole thing. Talk to Isabella, get her to trust you again. Dragging this into court is going to do nothing but upset the boy.", Riley advises. I shake my head.

" No, I want to be my son's father. Toby is my son! I've missed his whole life. I don't want to miss any more.", I yell at Riley. He flinches before glaring hard at me

" All you're thinking about is yourself. You're not thinking about Toby. This could cause emotional damage. He's at a very delicate age.", Riley warns. I brush him off.

" I hired you to help me get custody of my son, not to advise me to cancel this whole thing. Are you going to do your job or not?", I growl. He sighs before looking at his shoes.

" I think you should find yourself another lawyer. But before I go, why don't you sit back and see that Toby doesn't know you. You are tearing him away from his mother. You are a stranger, do you really think doing that is going to make him love you? I can promise you that it will do more harm than good. Good luck, Mr. Masen I hope you make the right choice.", with that Riley walks away.

It's been a week since I've seen Bella. Since I've seen Toby. I've been avoiding Tanya. I don't know how to tell her I have a kid. A kid out of a marriage that I didn't plan. A marriage that lasted less than a week. Bella wants nothing to do with me and she doesn't want me to have anything to do with our son. What good is she doing? She's depriving him of having a father. Whether Bella likes it or not, we're a family. Whether she wants to or not, she is going to let me see my son. I swear it.

When I get home, Tanya's car is in the driveway. I sigh and hesitantly get out. I guess I should probably tell her about my kid. It's still weird for me. I have a kid, a human being that is genetically half me. He's literally my mini me too. I walk into the house slowly. When I walk in, my eyes pop open. Tanya is on the couch wearing nothing but see through lace lingerie. The lights are dimmed and she has candles on the coffee table. She motions me over to her and I go. I sit next to her, trying to think with the right head but hey, I'm a man. She starts kissing my neck and I moan.

" Baby, w-we...We've gotta talk.", I stutter. She kneels in front of me and grins sexily.

" Are you sure you want to talk? I can think of a much better way to put my mouth to use.", She winks. I feel a shiver of pleasure before pulling her back up to the couch and running my hand through my hair.

" Tanya, when Bella and I were in Vegas...We didn't have protected sex. She um, she got pregnant. I have a son. I'm so sorry...I didn't plan for this. I swear to you I didn't.", I promise her.

" Eddie, I know you have a kid. That whore is my editor. Her child was there when I arrived. His name is Tobias. Don't worry, I'll get a knew editor. We won't have to deal with them.", She kisses me hard. I push her back gently.

" I want to be there for him, Tanya. He's my son, I can't abandon him. Not when I just found him, I don't want to miss any more of his life.", I tell her. She sits there with a disgusted look on her face.

" No, no and no. If you want a kid, you're gonna have to find a different way. I don't want any part of that homewrecker near you. Especially her bastard child.", Tanya growls forcefully. I feel a surge of anger.

" Don't ever call my son a bastard. He's MY son, I'll decide whether or not I have a part in his life. Not you. You have nothing to do with this decision. You don't want to give me a kid, well Bella did. So excuse me for being happy that for once I got something I wanted.", I stand up and walk towards the door. " I won't be home tonight. Don't wait up." with that I walk out to my car and I drive. I drive over to Bella's house. We have some things we need to talk about.

**~!~**

**Sooo What do you think? Will Tanya do something rash? REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**~!~**

**Bella's pov**

Three quick raps sound at the front door. I look at Toby to make sure that he's not paying attention as I get up and go to the door. I sigh as I see who it is. I open the door and send a quick glare at Edward.

" What are you doing here?", I ask with tension in my voice.

" I um...Can we just talk? Please?", he asks in a broken tone. I take a glance back into the living room at my baby who's watching The Land Before Time.

" Fine, but only for a little. I still have to make dinner and give Toby a bath.", I open the door wider and he steps inside. We go to the kitchen so Toby won't hear us.

" Bella, I'm sorry for cutting you out of my life. It was something Tanya wanted and at the time, I had to do anything to keep her. I just didn't know how much I was forfeiting.", I see a tear quickly roll down his cheek.

" Don't blame this on Tanya. She may have made you choose, but you chose her. Not your best friend but her.", I growl. He nods his head.

" I've been asking Tanya for a child since we got married. It's all I've wanted. When I found out that you had been pregnant, I was angry. At you, at me and at Tanya. I was mad at you because you kept him from me. I was mad at myself because I wasn't there to help you. I was mad at Tanya because she wouldn't give me the one thing you had. Bella, I just want to be there for him. I want to be his father. You don't have to forgive me or hell even let him stay with me sometimes. As long as I can see him, love him. That's all I'm asking for.", He sighs. I look at the ground.

" What happens when Tanya decides she doesn't want you in his life? What then? Are you going to leave him like you did me? I can't let you hurt him like that.", I run a hand through my hair.

" She already decided that. I walked away telling her that it was my decision. And don't blame me for leaving. You left Bella. You ran all the way across the fucking country to avoid me. I would never hurt my son intentionally just like I never meant to hurt you! Now you, you purpously hid Toby from me! I missed everything Bella. Those are years I'll never get back.", He sneers. I glare at him.

" I didn't want him to get hurt like I did. I had to protect him.", I tell him.

" No, you left because you were a coward. You stayed in town long enough to sign the divorce papers and then you took off. Did you know you were pregnant? When you left, did you know you were pregnant with my baby?", He asks, looking right into my eyes.

" Yes, okay yes I knew. I was scared of how you would react. You'd been avoiding me and I couldn't tell you. I thought you wouldn't love him, just like you never loved me.", I whisper.

" I loved you Bella, you were my best fucking friend.", he practically yells.

" Edward, I was in love with you! You were always to preoccupied with Tanya to notice! So no, you didn't love me. At least not in the way I wanted you to.", I feel tears perk in my eyes.

" W-what? N-no, that's ridiculous Bella. You didn't love me, you're lying.", He stands up. I get up after him.

" I think it's best if you leave... I'll call you, we can set up a time you can see Toby.", I relent, ignoring his last few sentences.

" That's it? You're going to tell me that you're in love with me and then change the subject!", He laughs humorlessly.

" I said I was in love with you. Past tense. Not anymore. I've been over you since you chose her. So yes, that's it. Goodnight Edward, I'll call you soon.", I usher him out the front door and slam it shut. I put my head in my hands and lean my head against the door. I hear a shuffling sound and look down at my little boy.

" Mommy, is Daddy gonna be my daddy now?", he asks, wringing his little hands. I bend down to his level.

" Do you want him to be, baby?", I brush the hair out of his eyes. They light up and he nods. I kiss his little button nose and lead him to the kitchen where I make dinner. He tells me all about his day in school and how they're taking a field trip to the library tomorrow. He's growing up so fast. Everyday he looks more and more like Edward and even though I don't love him anymore, it still breaks my heart...

**~!~**

**Soooo what did you think? Did Edward say the right stuff? Is Bella right for letting him see Toby? Review your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**~!~**

**Toby's POV**

All I've ever wanted was a daddy. I would wish with my birthday candles that he'd finally come. He did too! My daddy is really tall. Mommy was right when she said I looked like him. I haven't seen him since he came over to my house though. He and Mommy fought, I didn't like it. No one yells at my mommy.

" Tobias Edward Cullen, get your little but upstairs and clean your room. Your dad will be here soon.", Mommy tells me. I rush upstairs and clean up. Mommy says this is daddy's first visitation. I don't know what that means. I guess he's coming over to play with me. After cleaning my room, I go to the kitchen and mommy hands me a sammich. It's got jelly and peanut butter and no crust cause crust is yucky.

" Mommy, is Daddy gonna take me to the park?", I ask her with my mouth full.

" Swallow your food first, baby. I don't want you to choke. Sorry bud but no. He's gonna stay here and you two can play in the living room.", she kisses my head. Most boys say that there's cooties but that's stupid. Mommies are meant to give kisses. Specially on boo boos.

Daddy gets here just a little bit later. He looks nervous and he's all sweaty. I bring some toys into the living room and I bring my animal. I've had him since I was a teeny tiny baby. Mommy says that it used to be hers, that daddy got it for her.

" Daddy, this is Fluff. He's my lion, Mommy says you got it for her a long time ago.", I hand it to him. He smiles at it and looks at Mommy. She just shrugs her shoulders.

" You took great care of him, buddy.", He tells me. I nod my head, I did take good care of him. I kept him away from water cause Kitties don't like water and lions are kitties. Big big big kitties.

" Wanna play cars? Uncle Emmie gots me lots of 'em. They're really cool and go really fast.", I let daddy play with my bestest car. My favoritist one.

" Do you like ice cream? I do, I likes the cotton candy kind.", I make my second favoritist car go really fast across the room.

" Yeah, I like ice cream. I like strawberry though. What else do you like?", He asks me.

" I like the park. I've gots lots of friends. Gianna says she wants to be my girlfriend but Mommy says that girlfriends make arms grow out of your belly button. She says that girlfriends have cooties and if I kiss a girl, all my hair will fall out.", I tell him. It's true, Mommy showeded me pitures. Daddy laughs and I can see Mommy smiling.

" It's true, girls make you lose your hair and grow arms.", He confirms. I nod my head.

" How come you don't have an extra arm? Why aren't you bald? Didn't Mommy have to be your girlfriend so that I could be bornded?", I'm right, right?

" Um...Well, ummm...", Daddy stutters. Mommy decides to tell me how it happened.

" You were a special case sweetheart. Mommy and Daddy were only friends when you got put into my belly.", She explains.

" How did I get put into your tummy Mommy? Gianna said grown ups have sex. What's sex?", I raise my eyebrow. Mommy taught me how to do it.

" Um...Sex is a um...It's a big hug that grown up and only grown ups are allowed to do. If you ever give a hug like that when your not a grown up, your wiener will fall off.", my mouth drops when Mommy tells me that.

" That would hurt Mommy! Why will my wiener fall off?", I cry. Daddy picks me up and hugs me. He rubs my back just like Mommy does when I'm sick and I can't stop myself from yawning and closing my eyes.

**Edward's POV**

" I think you've just traumatized him.", I joke with Bella. I catch a hint of a smile on the edge of her lips.

" Good, it'll hold off the sex talk for longer. Plus, I don't have to worry about his teacher calling me and telling me he was giving a little girl a 'big hug'.", she shrugs. I laugh and my sleeping son moves just a little. I stand up and Bella leads me to his room. It's racecar themed. I gently lay him down in his bed before kissing his forehead and pulling the blanket over him.

" I guess I should go. Thank you Bella, really. You'll never know how much this means to me and if it counts towards anything. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't man enough to tell Tanya no. I'm sorry I hurt you.", I run a hand through my hair.

" I'm sorry too. For not telling you I was pregnant and just leaving. I made some copies of the photo albums of Toby. Literally almost everything is documented. He loved having his picture taken when he was a baby. There's a few DVD's too. They have him walking and talking for the first time. There's a video of him eating cake on his first birthday.", She hands me three heavy albums.

" Thank you, really, thank you. I guess I'll call you to set up another visitation?", I ask her. She nods. I leave and get into my car. I drive home slowly, making sure I get every red light just so I don't have to go home. I know Tanya will annoy me with questions and I just want some peace to look at my son's photos.

**~!~**

**Soooo what did you think? Did you like Toby's POV? What do you think will happen next? Review your thoughts!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**~!~**

**Bella's POV**

**3 months later**

" Are you sure you can handle this?", I feel the butterflies in my stomach. Edward rolls his eyes.

" He's my son Bella. Go have a good time, we'll be right here waiting when you get back.", I was letting Edward babysit. This would be his first visitation without supervision and to say I was nervous would be an understatement.

" Ok, um...My number is on the fridge with all the other emergency numbers. There's a list of his allergies on it. He has to be in bed by nine thirty, no exceptions and no sweets before bed. No Rated R movies, PG-13 is fine as long as it isn't a horror movie. Call me if anything and I mean anything goes wrong.", I look down at my smiling little boy.

" Mommy, is you goin' on a date?", he furrows his little eyebrows.

" Yeah sweety, I'll be back soon. Be good for Daddy, Tobias.", I kiss his forehead.

" Okay, love you Mommy.", he wraps his arms around me. I give him a tight squeeze.

" Love you too baby.", I stand up just as there's a knock on the door. Edward opens it and stares the man down.

" You must be Edward, I'm James Hunter.", James holds his hand out and Edward shakes it.

" I'll see you later tonight Belle. Don't do anything stupid.", Edward tells me before taking Toby to the kitchen for dinner. I sigh, Edward apparently doesn't like it when I go on dates. I smile at James and he leads me to his car.

**Edward's POV**

How did Bella even find James? He's creepy and he could use a haircut. I watch Toby shovel food into his mouth like he hasn't eaten in years. I tell him to slow down or he'll choke. He slows down, but not much. I roll my eyes but chuckle. We wash the dishes and then head outside. I let him jump on the trampoline for a little bit and then he heads over to the swingset.

" What if Mommy and James get married and have another baby? Mommy won't want me anymore.", He whispers. My head shoots up.

" Even if Mommy had another baby, you wouldn't be loved any less Toby. Mommy will Always want you. Where did you hear that?", I lift his head to look up at me.

" Garrett at school said that his mommy had another baby and she never spent any time with him anymore.", he sniffles. It breaks my heart. I can't promise him that his mom won't marry again or that she won't have another baby. Bella always wanted four kids. At least she did when we were best friends.

It was ten o'clock when Bella got home. Blondie dropped her off and kissed her on the doorstep. She giggled. Bella was never the person to giggle. I felt this feeling inside me. It felt like...Rage and sadness rolled into one. My heart was pounding. I said goodbye to Bella and told her that Toby went to bed an hour and a half ago.

Tanya is waiting up for me when I get home. She wraps her arms around my waist and tries to kiss me. I avoid her lips. She tries again and doesn't miss. It feels wrong. I feel disappointed. There are no fireworks or church bells going off. All I hear is her fake porn star moaning. I'm not even touching her and she's moaning. She doesn't make sounds like this when we're actually having sex. I gently push her away and head to the guest bedroom. I down but I can't fall asleep. I pick up one of the photo albums Bella gave me. The first page is an ultrasound picture. You can't see much but a little bean shaped blob in the middle. That must be Toby. There are four more 2d ultrasounds and then one where you can see his face. The next picture is of a newborn Toby being held by a tired looking Bella.

The night wears on and eventually I get through all the photos and DVDs. I still can't sleep though. I can't stop thinking about how much I missed. I missed Toby's whole life because of Tanya. I listened to her and now I regret it. I wish I could have been there to hold Bella's hand when she was giving birth to our son. I wish I could have held him when he couldn't even hold up his own head. I wish I could have been there on his birthdays. I can't change it though no matter how hard I tried. I was too selfish and worried about Tanya to think of Bella. I'm six years too late to realize that...I'm in love with Bella. I love her with my whole heart. Now she's with that James douchebag. I don't have a chance in hell.

I get up and go to the beach. I jog down the shore until my lungs ache and my calves burn. I sit the sand and look at the sunrise. People are walking the beach, looking for seashells to add to their collections. A wave crashes to the sand and covers my feet. I daydream. What if I'd forgotten Tanya and chosen Bella? Would we be together? Would we have another child by now? My mind flashes to Toby playing with a baby girl that looks exactly like Bella and I want it to be real. I want that life with her but it will never happen and with that, the first sob escapes me. People on the beach look at me awkwardly but I ignore them.

I pick myself up, I'm drenched in water and there's sand in very uncomfortable places. I jog home quickly and shower. I grab my phone afterwords and dial Bella's number. I tell her that I'm coming over to see Toby and she tells me that he's excited for me to get there. I hang up and head over, Toby rushes to me and hugs me. I kiss his forehead and move the hair out of his face. He's the most beautiful thing in my life other than Bella.

**~!~**

**Soooo What did you think? Will Edward get his chance to be happy? What do you think about Bella being with James? REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS! The more reviews the better the chapter! Your reviews give me ideas!**


End file.
